Story Drabbles
by Split-Girl
Summary: Ideas that won't leave me alone unless I type them...and its up to popular demand if people want continuation as actual fics or not...but this is a genderbender story drabble fic wherein to me, protagonists are always female. PERIOD.
1. Ninjas in Special Region

For Uzumaki Naruto, she was having the time of her life being in the new world. Here, she has her parents back. As for Uchiha Sasuke, he was at a damn loss. Another world, another culture! And his purpose taken from him forever. Both had a different form of life in this world. One became a Representative, the other a Mercenary Warrior. Years later, they meet once again in the neutral town of Alnus...as adults.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke

Since the Battle of the Valley of the End as Genin wherein their powers clashed...

They wound up in another world very far from each other. One went to the cold north, the other went to the south.

It was out of chance, that both met wandering apostles who had known at once, that they are 'newbies'. However, while Sasuke is pretty normal by standards, Naruto wasn't, what with three beings sealed into her gut!

So she was taken to the Temple of Hardy for consultation.

Hardy herself was shocked that another god's apostle visited her temple, another thing was the person he brought to her.

But Naruto never knew she had 'two extras' in her body.

Said extras, were her own parents!

They explained the truth of the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha 13 years back...and while her father wished for her to be a hero...Naruto yelled at him for his 'FUCKING STUPIDITY' in all caps as she was yelling in anger, and punched him hard in the face when Hardy made her parents temporarily solid.

After dealing with Naruto's childhood and her life, there are matters to be dealt with.

One: the souls in her died through battle, so they don't fall in Hardy's domain. But she can certainly extract the Kyuubi no Kitsune safely, and due to its vast powers, its essentially divinity itself, considering how long it lived.

He was asked his name, and what God does he want to be an aspect of by the goddess.

After speaking of the taken aspects that he cannot take, he took the aspect of Nature, and ascended...and because he was sore with the Uzumaki Clan for making his life hell for almost two decades, judging him unfairly for his nature while Naruto at least treated him nicely to an extent, he created a body for Kushina, forcing her to become his first-ever priestess of his church, and Minato for taking half his powers away, became her Divine Relic, a decorated red naginata with gold embellishments and gold tassel, with the blade being a resemblance of his three-pronged kunai, but ridiculously larger, and double-edged. And he can only become human for five hours starting after sundown as long as Naruto was alive. But when she dies, he is a weapon forever until he and Kushina ascend to godhood themselves.

He basically sentenced the pair to outlive their very-human daughter, doomed to watch her mortality.

As apostles, they have no concept of age. They also have the perks of demi-godhood, such as immortality, divine strength, speed, agility, and durability and their own unique abilities as ninjas.

Their duty was to establish Kurama's church as the God of Creation, and a book of his laws was quickly written.

To Kurama, Creation has a large scope. The Sage of Six Paths whom he saw as father, 'gave birth' to, and raised him even though he was made out of an entity he divided into nine of. In memory of the only human he grew to care for, Creation was his chosen concept. He could create life forms and species. But its through Kushina who had to give birth to these species due to her punishment, and she would be constantly pregnant but thankfully, the pregnancies last a month and give birth once a year and its her duty to raise them in ideal conditions Kurama stated. And as his priestess of Creation, she is obliged to create things beneficial and things that can never be used for evil purposes. And her duty is to destroy evil innovations after a hundred years of creating a town and temple dedicated to him.

The only good thing about it, was that Kushina and Minato could finally spend time with their daughter and make up for her thirteen years of misery while having to work to build Kurama's church.

But first, the apostle Granham, the one who found Naruto took them to Rondel to teach them how the world works, and the duty of an apostle who serves the God that chose them.

To build their church, Kushina decided to adopt orphans to raise them to become Kurama's followers to her chagrin.

But she and Minato wanted to train their daughter Naruto, and spend time with her first as they had all time in the world, raising their daughter to become a powerful kunoichi as to their chagrin, Kakashi lacked as a teacher, not even bothering to correct their daughter's lack of Academic Understanding because of biased sabotage. It was no wonder she was a dobe because she was MADE to be one when if educated and trained right, she inherited her parents' talents!

Both parents are utterly unhappy.

Over time, Naruto grew up to become a powerful kunoichi, helping her parents create a new town based on their world's culture, and they subsequently recruited the Warrior Bunny Tribe into becoming Kurama's first followers, along with the orphans they adopted.

The town they created, enough to house about 600.000 people, is called Mikuna, taken from the first syllable of the names of the Namikaze Family.

It took about ten years to create and establish Mikuna as a fully-functioning town with terraced farmlands that contained three levels Level 1 where the livestock are, Level 2 where the fruits are, Level 3 where the vegetables are, Level 4 where the herbs, spices and mushrooms are and Level 5 where the grains are. Through Water Jutsus, they could manipulate the flow of water from the mountains and rivers for the sake of irrigating the farms, and providing water to the livestock and village.

It has very hard, and very high stone walls and metal gates, and inside, was a very japanese-y culture. From buildings, to lifestyle. Everyone in Mikuna, are freaking ninjas and the Bunny Queens are made High Priestesses by default and people living in Mikuna had to be creators and innovators to improve life and making it easier for the sake of their descendants, but they all had rules to follow as they must think of the Chain Reaction of Consequences in order not to throw social order into disarray, by severely damaging livelihoods of others, so they had to watch out!

Because of Kushina's duty to give birth and raise Kurama's creations, she gave Naruto the job of roaming around to fulfill Kushina's other jobs as Apostle, and created a semi-divine relic for her daughter, and Kurama speaks to her as well.

Down south...

Uchiha Sasuke was lost.

Utterly lost until he was found by Rory Mercury, the Apostle of Emroy.

Upon recognizing him as a newbie, she taught him the language, how the world works, and had to raise him because to the demigoddess, he was being an idiot, and wasted his life on idiocy.

It was so bad that she basically raised him on tough love to drill wisdom and sense into the boy, and gave him guidance nobody bothered to, and nobody bothered to help him with his issues either, hence, he was a messed-up individual.

Rory was also disgusted that he thirsted for power that he would go as far as killing his own best friend, just to evolve his eyes.

As punishment, she took away that evolution and made him forget about it and never told him about it. The other punishment was, he has to sincerely and genuinely reconcile with the girl he betrayed for power if he wanted to be free of her Hex, that she hexed him to be sterile, unable to father children unless he sees the errors of his ways.

Horrified, he sputtered that he's the only one here as far as he's concerned...

'Ah, Naruto? She's in this world too with very unusual circumstances as I have heard from my lord, Emroy.' Rory told him. 'Its a complicated one.'

'I'm all ears.'

Sasuke thus learned what had happened to his best friend. The horror called her childhood, the beast sealed within her which was what made her a scapegoat and circumstances beyond her control that she was as he knew her. Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox punished her parents out of spite by making them work for him, and doomed to witness the mortality of their daughter, who was the only one nice to him in his years imprisoned in her gut and gave her the life she wished for but since he had a grudge, punished her parents while she could live with them, and gained closure that her parents weren't morons like other Konoha Villagers and truly died out of love for her instead of abandoning her for being 'the Kyuubi kid' as she believed for years.

'...so you had it easier than she had as you had a normal childhood while she suffered unfairly and unjustly, covering it up with a forced smile for years or any child would crack and shatter. Her hardship is unimaginable while you had a loving family, home to come back to, born out of a prestigious lineage wanting for nothing. Think on that. Well, so much to learn, so little time.' Rory sighed. 'Someday, you will reunite and who knows how she feels about you. She's busy helping her parents create Kurama's church and religion.'

'...'

'For now, you cannot meet.' said Rory. 'Focus on your growth as a person and as a man. You must mature. Physically, Mentally, Emotionally and Spiritually. Redemption is a long way to go as the scars of betrayal run deep. Imagine how Naruto feels about you right now. You were willing to kill her in favor of a known traitor who promised you power and you would kill her for simply being in your way of your goal, throwing away all happy times and chances of happiness in favor of a dark, dismal future you definitely won't survive from. That's not living at all.'

Well, it was what he must do, in order to regain his fertility to have children someday.

So under Rory's guidance, she essentially was the buddha to him as he improved his ninjutsu skills, and learned many things from her.

He learned what it means to appreciate life, as she put him through one hell of a survival course. How humans lived before civilization and its conveniences came to being, things that he took for granted as well as other tests that made him appreciate life more and by traveling with her, he is known as her student that he got great respect from people as being taught by apostles, is a very big deal because they're like, the best teachers ever in the entire freaking world.

Ten years passed for the two kids who were once best friends, that they are now 23 years old respectively.

For Sasuke who lived in the wilderness, traveling with Rory as he witnesses the darkness of humanity as its her duty to bring souls who committed aspects of her Lord and caused deaths through these aspects to Emroy.

She's basically killing the shitstains of humanity.

Those who died from such people go to Hardy, the Goddess of the Underworld and its no secret that his mentor HATED the lesbian goddess. Granted, Rory has nothing against homosexuals but Hardy took it on creepy degrees when it concerns her, so Rory really wanted to be a Goddess herself just so she can't bother her anymore but she has 39 years to go.

39 more years of being annoyed.

She also aspired to be the Goddess of Love that she's getting ready to build her own church by learning more about love during her millennia of life to cover all aspects of love before she ascends to divinity.

'Well, its been fun working on you, Sasuke.' said Rory. 'Remember what you learned from me in this decade. This time, work for your happiness. Its what all humans want. Its in their nature. No sane human would seek despair.' Sasuke nodded. 'Well, I'm gonna continue my duties now. Go to Rondel and learn more there. But you are forbidden to show and teach ninjutsu. If you are ever to show it, only to your enemies as they'll soon die anyway. We apostles have seen the horrors of war caused by ninjutsu through Kurama as we all agreed this world does not deserve it. You can teach your future children, but they in turn, are forbidden to teach those who weren't family. You know the consequences.'

'I know.' Sasuke nodded. The consequences mean death, if people of this world get technology they don't deserve yet, if they didn't discover the discoveries the present era brings. For culture to evolve in a present era, the races must discover everything in appropriate order. 'overtechnology' is banned as a result.

He hoped to travel to find Naruto as Rory didn't tell him where she'd be, as due to her mother's punishment, Naruto does the other part of being an apostle in her mother's stead. Her duty was to destroy attempts of overtechnology, and destroy evil creations because her mother is busy. Very busy.

'Naruto...I'm coming.'

But first, he needs money.

He offers his services as a mercenary and bodyguard to earn money. This way, he gets around and gets paid for it, and the faster he can find her to redeem herself.

xxx

'I'm off mom! Dad!' said Naruto as upon acquiring her relic from her mother, and dressed like a sexy kunoichi ready for battle, she left the temple.

'Take good care in your job, dear!' Kushina called out as beside her, her naginata stood by itself and using its tassels to wave goodbye. 'Aah, there she goes Minato.' Kushina sighed. 'A grown-up girl now.'

'A grown-up only in body my dear, but she never went past 13 in mentality.' Minato deadpanned. 'Only the real world can make her grow up and mature. Its something no parent can teach.'

'Yeah, hands-on experience, that one.' Kushina sighed. 'I hope she grows in a good way since not all humans are good. Humans are capable of terrifying things that those they victimize tend to think of the good in life to not dream of the bad.'


	2. Phantom Sailor Saturn?

Hotaru Tomoe died on that accident in the omega area when her father unwittingly attracted the beings of Tau Ceti with his twisted mind as he tried to make his own daughter's lifeless body an ideal superhuman in hopes to revive her. Sailor Saturn reincarnated elsewhere nevermind having no compatible bodies, and she is now Kuroko Tetsumi. Now what will the GOM do when their friend, is a magical girl of destruction?! SM X-Over

* * *

Special Daughter

For as long as the Kuroko Family remembers...

Their daughter is a highly intelligent prodigy. But she was shy, and perpetually gloomy.

And while she really IS their daughter, DNA Test Certified...she sure doesn't look like any of them, save for the blue hair of her mother, and her father's blue eyes.

She was too advanced for her age that as soon as she learned Japanese and English, she eventually amassed a collection of books and she never forgets what she reads or what she learns. She also grows twice as fast as children that by the time she was five, she did not look toddler-five. She looked a year or two older. It was easy to put her in Elementary...but she's way too advanced for her peers she felt isolated and out of place.

So she was put in a School for the Gifted.

Even then these kids are no match for her.

While her parents are proud of her grades, they were also sad for her as she clearly did not enjoy herself because she was friendless and lonely in school.

But at least there was one thing she was normal in and like everyone else, struggles for.

P.E.

So P.E was her favorite subject. The harder the better. And so was cooking classes.

It was the only subject she was normal in...after the academic part was breezed over as not even prodigious learning prowess can make instant athletes or an instant chef.

Her mother would tell her that while anyone can learn from cookbooks, anyone still has their own taste preference and surpass the cookbooks.

One day, at age 13, she went to Teiko Middle School.

'Teiko, a National Level School...huh?'

Meanwhile...

'So who are our top students this year, Miyasaka-san?' the Headmaster asked the secretary.

'Hai, we have two similar students...one boy and one girl respectively.' said the secretary. 'The boy was homeschooled, given education for the gifted while the girl actually went to a school for the gifted. Both breezed their subjects. Straight 100. In every single subject. Their teachers rate them highly, but the girl has issues.'

'Issues?'

'Yes. She hates all her academical subjects despite acing everything, but likes P.E and Cooking Classes because she actually struggles in them like any normal person. Only two subjects she feels normal in. No doubt our curriculum would bore her so the parents requested we give her something tougher to make her happy.'

'Good grief, and 99.9 percent of students want an easier curriculum!' the headmaster chuckled. 'Then, shall we oblige? We will put her...in a Tutor Program. She will tutor peers with lousy grades once results show in exams and quizzes and we assign her to problem students. Teaching them and difficult personalities should be a load of work, no?'

'Haa...'

And so...

The Prelims went by...and this is when it begins for her.

Exams began.

'...boring.' she mumbled as she answered everything so fast...and gave her paper to the teacher.

'Done already?'

'But its only been five minutes into the test?!' Midorima sputtered as everyone squawked that someone, was already done.

Everyone paused as the teacher looked at the answers and choked.

'...all correct.' he squeaked.

'N-NANIIII?!' the whole class burst out.

At lunch break...

'It makes me wonder if she's some super-genius-nanodayo!' Midorima swore as he played shogi with Akashi. 'She answered every single test, within five minutes!' he told Akashi in the student council room.

'Heee...that's interesting.' said Akashi. 'Who is she?'

'Kuroko Tetsumi. Its hard to find her since she has a really low presence, she has a tendency of startling people even if she didn't mean to so our homeroom teacher made her wear a ridiculous hat-flag just so teachers can see her in class! Oh, and she doesn't have a club yet. She has no interest in any club that won't make her have a hard time...and those that would, are boys' clubs only so she never joins any club despite its required and sensei's nagging her to choose one for formality but she wouldn't have any of it.'

'Humm...'

xxx

'Ano...me, join the _Boys' Basketball Club_?' Kuroko asked Akashi incredulously. 'I-is that even OK?'

'Its alright as you won't play in an official game anyway. You'll just be in a club activity, that's it.' said Akashi. 'I heard about you from Midorima and rules are rules...so how about it?'

'Uhm, are they even OK with it?'

'Yes, since we can bend the rules a little.' said Akashi. 'Just be sure to er...fix your hair as to not cause a distraction.'

'Uh hai...'

'You'll begin with the 3rd String starting immediately today. Oh yes, I also heard that you were given a Tutor Program?'

'Hai. But when I looked, its for students who have exceptional performances in sports clubs but with uhm...not-quite-there grades and its mostly boys...we are to have weekend remedial classes.'

'So how are you doing in those remedial classes?'

'Well, the personalities are problematic, so I had to bribe them with an incentive although sensei doesn't approve but boys like contraband anyway.'

'Contraband?'

Kuroko held up an adult gravure magazine of Horiuchi Mako that got Akashi and Midorima spit-spraying from disbelief.

'If they improve their midterm grades, they get this from me. My aunt's friend works on a photoshoot and got me this.'

'A-are you serious?!'

'Yes. This is the bribe. Well, all boys like this anyway.' said Kuroko casually.

'Not us, we're not perverted neanderthals like your idiot students!' Midorima sputtered in protest.

Kuroko looked thoughtful.

'That's unusual...Aomine-kun said all guys like sexy girls with big boobs so you guys are bound to like girls with big boobs and big butt, right?'

Akashi looked psychotically vengeful.

'Heee...Aomine, huh...?'

'That idiot is so dead.' Midorima swore, pushing up his glasses.

At club...

Akashi managed to get Nijimura to assign Aomine with x4 training as revenge for being branded by association as a 'boy who likes big boobs and butt' when his preference of women are elegant, mature, refined and sophisticated, he could care less about their BWH.

But one day, when Finals came...

Kuroko has a weird dream.

 **Awaken...** a cold, girl's voice spoke.

 **The time is near...**

 **The light guided by the three talismans...**

 **The beginning of doom...**

In the wee hours of the night, she woke up, startled.

"W-what was that...?"

* * *

A:N- I forgot to leave a note. To those interested in a particular story, please leave your thoughts on that chapter alone. Do not put your musings on a particular story on another chapter please, its so I can count likes/dislikes easier without a headache.


	3. Ninjas in Special Region 2

Apostle-Proxy Naruto

In Mikuna...

There lived a divine family serving Kurama, a new god, the God of Creation. His first-ever apostle(by punishment) was Kushina, and his first high-priestesses were the newly-made Bunny Queen Tyuule, and his former host Naruto.

But for a High-Priestess and also Apostle-Proxy, she still has her usual relationship with the fox. Friendly banter, bickering, occasional chats...

Her major accomplishments, were the making of a new type of fabric using silkworms called silk at age 15.

Kurama created them through her mother and taught them how to harvest the threads.

Granted, its a fabric common in their old world, but not in this one.

The fabrics of this world are made of their equivalent of flax fibers and cotton.

He created a type of silk worm that is a larvae for five months before going into a pupa stage to become silk moths, and lay eggs on trees grown around his territory. Since these trees are raised with magical energy, they grow leaves quick for the hungry larvae into being 'bloated' from eating and start producing silk threads which are carefully harvested and woven...and then dyed.

The bunnies really liked the feel of the end result. It was smooth and soft to touch, and when dyed, it has a beautiful sheen to it that they were making it in as many colors as possible for trade. Silk was ideal for lingerie, sleepwear, and luxurious clothing, be it kimonos and ninja outfits.

She also created plant-based papers. Admittedly while animalhide paper is good and lasts longer(say, a really long while), too expensive due to rarity and how hard it was to make. Its not like they can slaughter thousands of animals for it to make sheets of paper! Sustainable economy, anyone? Then a brand of make-up, dyes, shampoos and soaps, perfumes, and she learned how to make shoes to add her own taste and style to new creations of fashion trends. It was also her job to put in their old world's influences in this town with her parents' and Kurama's guidances. Hence, Mikuna is a very organized town. Visitors have access to inns, resorts, restaurants, pubs/taverns, and many stores. Mikuna is very divided. The Market District where all the shops, facilities, as well as all places and resorts where visitors are welcome. Then the Residential District where almost everyone lives. The homes of Mikuna residents as well as the Ninja Academy and other training facilities, and weaponsmiths. No outsider unless you're a neutral entity is allowed in the Residential District. Ever.

Anyone has heard of Mikuna Town when travelers encounter a ridiculously high-walled town with metal gates so high that no siege weapon can easily damage it, considering how it's made. The stone walls are pristine white, and the metal gates are made out of steel(no one outside Mikuna has knowledge of steel). The gates are guarded by sentries, allowing travelers in, but security is very tight, and the world within the walls is another story entirely.

Travelers would say that its a very beautiful town wherein Warrior Bunnies and humans coexisted. However, because children are too young to be seen, they have no idea that humans live here too.

Their culture is of a warrior and artisan town, with houses made of wood, clay tiles and paper, with the sacred temple being the only thing made out of rock. Their fashion is also different, and women wear revealing kunoichi outfits that got male visitors drooling in lust, which works in favor of the bunnies. Combined with worshipping Kurama and Miritta, they bear beautiful litters near-painlessly. Their food and drink is also delicious, but they wouldn't give up the recipe that easily. To each his own culture after all! Since its a town sacred to Kurama, the God of Creation, he is unique in the fact that he has technically two apostles...for a century. This was because Kurama has his real apostle Kushina busy raising his creations of new edible food species so her daughter Naruto is Apostle Proxy to serve until she gets married as her family's bloodline is specifically 'sacred' as after a thousand years, a new apostle will be chosen from her family. There are statues of both mother and daughter being made and sold, as well as statues of Kurama, a nine-tailed fox in Mikuna, as well as in roads leading to Mikuna. The statues are very, very lifelike. Even painted!

This means anyone who's seen the statues knows who Naruto and her mother is.

That, and they export a lot of interesting things. A beautiful brand of fabric called Silk, a better version of cotton and flax fabrics, mirrors made of glass that ACTUALLY reflect your actual reflection instead of polished bronze mirrors, paper(and colored/fancy stationery pads), ink, paint, writing materials, make-up, shoes, stockings, lace, and new brands of fruit, vegetables, herbs, grains and spices. Merchants flocked Mikuna for these products but the people of Mikuna weren't easy to cheat as they all know how to do mental math, and know the value of money. All of them, are literate and highly educated with beautiful handwriting.

Lots of nobles and the wealthy went on a craze for Mikuna Products as a result due to the sheer luxury of the new fabric. Its also easy to see that Mikuna Products cater to females more than men. And every month, they release a type of colored fabric. Plain colors was pricy enough, what more of printed cloth?!

For Apostles, they get a brand of silk that's 'specially bred and cultivated' to make a supernaturally-durable silk for their apostle uniforms. And no, they get it for free, they weren't charged at all. This made many apostles very happy to own such luxurious fabrics capable of withstanding their powers and supernatural prowess.

When Zorzal got wind of this through information channels, he wanted to claim the newly-built town just for new slaves to add to his harem...only for his entire army to be laid to waste by immensely-powerful warriors, and Naruto herself delivering severed heads on a sack, and Zorzal suffering a very battered body and deliberately barged in on a senate meeting just to make a point.

'He has some nerve to attack the land sacred to our Chief Deity Kurama, just so he can indulge in debauchery should he have more women in his harem, despicable creature!' Naruto, 20 years old spoke in a holier-than-though voice. 'Anyone who dares attack Mikuna for idiotic attempts of slave hunts shall be met with swift retribution and humiliation henceforth!' and she none-too-gently threw Zorzal on the floor single-handedly as if he weighed nothing before leaving by jumping very high, astonishing and horrifying the senate.

Needless to say she earned Zorzal's eternal hatred because she personally messed him up real good and that, he'll be an invalid for years. Broken bones needed healing and rehabilitation after all.

xxx

Three years later...

23 years old Naruto Ku Namikaze is traveling, going through every town and civilization...hunting down the magicians responsible for creating a fixed device that keeps a Gate open when normally, Gates only open for a few seconds or minutes before closing immediately.

She tracked them to Sadera...and killed them, before locating their research and sent it to her mother who in turn will send it to Kurama using a jutsu.

'W-who are you?!'

She was spotted by Prince Diabo.

'Oh, just doing my job as mother's apostle proxy.' Naruto smiled as the prince paled as word certainly gets around, and nobody from the senate, his father and his brother can forget HER so he and his sister Pina heard by word of mouth but he never thought he'd see her in person! 'They dabbled into forbidden and immoral creations you see. I'm pretty sure you heard of that thing in Alnus.' Diabo nodded numbly, terror-shaken. 'My job is to destroy immoral and forbidden creations and their research...and a wait-and-see basis on the otherworlders. I hear her holiness of Emroy, Rory Mercury took interest in them and hopefully they're not dumb enough to warrant divine intervention...' she chuckled before walking away. 'A piece of advice...brush up on religion so you'd know what NOT to do to piss our chiefs off! You'd live longer that way!' and she was gone.

Once she was, Diabo's knees gave way, making him slump on the floor, not far from him were the slashed and crucified bodies stuck to the wall using sorcery as instead of nails, it was _hooks carved out of the stone walls_.

It didn't take long for the palace to find out his experience.

xxx

Alnus Hill...

'Humm...the buildings are thin and rush-made but of good-quality...and these are temporary shelters?! Are you kidding meee?!' Naruto gushed out at the sight, squealing giddily.

'Hey hey hey, you're going all squealy and happy about these temporary shelters.' Rory approached her.

'Hey, these things are a marvel! Quick and easy to build yet of good quality although if a typhoon hits they're as good as windblown house of cards...' Naruto giggled while taking down notes. 'What are these jayesdeef like, your holiness?'

'Well, they're called men-in-green for the most part but if you look up close, their clothing is camouflage prints to better hide in the forest.' said Rory. 'They're all military soldiers from the country where the Gate appeared in. You can go see them if you like.'

'OK! I wanna see more of their thingies!' Naruto gushed out as she left in a swirl of leaves.

'...who's that?' some kids asked Rory.

'She's the Apostle-Proxy of her mother who's the actual Apostle of the new deity of creation, Kurama.' said Rory. 'Her name is Naruto Ku Namikaze.'

'Heee...'

In Alnus' military camp, word of a ninja girl being seen around the base looking around got everybody's attention...

But they were shocked when they speak the same language. Japanese!

'But really, I'm not a 'japanese' as you call me!' Naruto sputtered. 'We ninja live deep in forests and mountains in hidden villages in an unnamed continent since nobody ever gave it a name for like, a thousand years! We just happen to have a similar language before the Gate happened on my family!'

'Heee...'

'So ninja huh? Lessee, do you have weapons ninja should have?' Kurata asked her excitedly. To humor him, she showed her shuriken, kunai, bombs, exploding tags...that made them all go over the moon. Because they're clearly the real deal.

Naruto had to tell them some things about her culture to prove 'she's not an earthling and japanese', and used magic to draw what the Elemental Nations look like, their countries, and what Konoha looks like.

'Wow, you're not from Japan alright, but from another world with a culture and language similar to ours!' Itami exclaimed. 'And you guys are more like magical assassins by your abilities instead of being actual ninjas.'

'Huh? What's that mean?'

'Ninja are supposedly covert spies and assassins who can easily blend in, thus nobody will suspect them. They are also extremely-skilled and speedy fighters into guerilla tactics who can easily get around a mountain's terrain since their hidden villages are usually places ordinary humans can't get into unless they have helicopters or something. Although they don't have these ball bombs and exploding tags of yours either. I think I'll give you some articles for you to think about on.'

'Uhm, OK...' Naruto sweatdropped.

'And can we see how strong these Exploding Tags are?'

And they put the bombs to the test on rock, and it proved to be POWERFUL. The little small balls enough to blow up a human, the tags are _worse_.

'Holy...that's enough to blow up a concrete room!'

'Amazing!'

'And to think this can easily go through customs...'

The idea that these things be mass-produced, is SCARY.

'Even I think that!' Naruto scoffed. 'Mikuna will never sell these to a non-citizen!'

xxx

'So you're staying over eh?' Rory mused as Naruto did many things. She ensured there's a large enough plot of land to house a large number of people over, almost the size of Mikuna...as well as farmlands, creating an Irrigation System, shocking the refugees and the military speechless.

This was because refugees aside, she could tell that a town will come to be in a few months. With jutsus, she built rocky walls using the rock underground, and mined iron from the nearby mountains to create an iron gate. Like any town, it has four gates. This is the strongest defense against any invaders with walls designed to enable protection. Not only that, she amassed quite a fortune from the dead soldiers, and split the money evenly among the refugees that made them filthy rich and never want for anything for the rest of their lives, if spent wisely. She also planned the town blueprints!

'Yes. Well, my parents are interested and they see through me.' said Naruto. 'Since I'm no immortal like you, I'm bound to mom by Blood Pact.'

'Heee...'

'These Japanese are interesting.' said Naruto. 'I asked them for more traditional japanese culture and how they're constructed. Their traditional lifestyle is similar to ours but we had no idea how to recreate them...' she pouted. 'So I'm asking for information in exchange for a huge gold ingot, and carpenters and artisans who's willing to go to Mikuna with me since if they sold that ingot, its enough to pay all those men for their work.'

'Er, how big is the gold in question?'

'Humm...about 13 feet tall, and think five Tomitas stacked together in thickness.'

Rory's eyes bulged.

'...that's a load of money.'

'Well, said money is enough to convince them for a long stay with us.' Naruto shrugged. 'I wrote language books to help out so we'll be OK.'

In three months since the JSDF arrived in the Special Region, the 'hired help' learned the language, good enough to go to Mikuna with Naruto and some hired escort since they wanted to see what sort of place Mikuna was.

'THESE WALLS ARE HUGE!'

Yes, several eyes bulged.

For the Japanese, the walls are as tall as a five-floored apartment building with gates of solid steel. For Rory, Lelei and Tuka who came along for the ride, this was ridiculously huge!

'Well, walls back home are like this.' Naruto giggled as she signaled to the bunnies to let them in.

Inside...indeed, a Japanese-y world with 50-50 buildings and nature.

The most prominent citizens are Warrior Bunnies.

'Warrior Bunnies!' Rory exclaimed.

'Aren't they a scary savage race that shows no mercy to anyone?' Tuka squeaked. 'And they're welcoming us in?'

'Well, that was once what they do.' said Naruto. 'They had a good reason to show no mercy and its in their appearance alone...and good, kind gentlemen with morals don't exist in this world. They're beautiful and drop-dead sexy any noble or royal would want them for a sex slave if captured. So better kill outsiders or die than be made a slave. Since we took them in, they got stronger and no longer feared being caught for slavery if the empire attacked. Three years ago, they just did, and we made short work of the army, and I personally returned hundreds of severed heads, and their prince who I beat up black and blue. He's probably still in rehab since I broke his arms and legs into several pieces in Open Fractures...' the JSDF choked at the sheer cruel revenge. 'Really, we're content living in peace here and they come knocking just because they want sex slaves. Of course we're not happy about that and Mikuna is a Sacred Town since Kurama's temple is here.'

'Heee...'

'Naruto-chan, why does this village have like, two floors?' Kurokawa asked her.

'That? Well that's where the Residential District is, along with our crafting, military and training facilities, Ninja Academy and Kurama's temple. No outsiders allowed unless mom's OK with it. This first floor here, is where business happens. We have inns, recreation resorts, stores, taverns and restaurants. The bunnies who own an establishment keep guard down here and they happen to be a part of the military. Oh yes, this one is meant for all men to hear as the radios are open...if a Bunny wants to have sex with you, have fun.'

'Have fun?!' came the disbelieving exclamations.

'Yes, have fun.' Naruto chirped. 'Warrior Bunnies have no concept of things like love, and marital commitments so you don't have to worry about family stuff because as far bunnies are concerned, family is just mother and their litter, no father at all. But they feel the need to produce offspring every now and then. Bunnies who aren't mothers yet will approach a man into helping them out, and then upon getting pregnant, they lose interest in the man since they got what they want, babies. They're not gonna let you go until they get preggers so you have no worries.' her casual way of speaking got the caravan of Third Recon Team choking.

'What about STDs?!' Itami choked out.

'Ah that? No worries. A Warrior Bunny's instincts helps them choose a man who's not sick. They can smell sickness. Sick men are rejected, even if you promise them anything in the world.' said Naruto flippantly. 'Because what's more important to the bunnies are the babies. If the bunny is sick in a bad way, she'd sooner slit her throat than be pregnant with sick babies. And the gender ratio is 9:1 because the female genes are so strong its rare to have bunny boys...bunny boys are valuable as only a Queen can be born between a bunny mother and father. Queens must be purebred bunnies. The current queen is Tyuule. She's serving as High Priestess while doing her job to her people.'

'So how about you? You going to get married?' Lelei asked her.

'Nah, not yet. I'm way too young to marry, only 23!'

'Most women in our world marry right after college at age 21.' Kurata pointed out.

'Young!' Naruto balked. 'Too young! My family bloodline enables children of the Uzumaki Clan to age three times slower than normal humans since our life force is very powerful. We can live up to over 200 and have the appearance of 80 year old seniors by then...I'm gonna marry when I'm 60.'

'60?!'

'What, 23 is too young to marry! I wanna enjoy being single for a little while longer since I don't even look 23!' Naruto scoffed, crossing her arms.

She got deadpanned stares.

For someone who's 23 she looked in her teens.

'If it wasn't for the fact that ninjas back home are into too much fighting and wars, my mom wouldn't marry so young. She married at 30 since my dad's a normal guy that marrying at 60 is impossible and they're so into each other. Dad would be an old geezer by then.' Naruto snickered. 'Anyways, the Carpenters and Artisans will live in the Residential District for their safeties. Their needs will be taken care of by a Host Bunny because anything can happen in the Business District, so they're not allowed to leave for their safeties.'

'Alright.' said Itami. Upon arriving at the stairs leading to the Residential District, they all got off and made their way upstairs.

Naruto pressed her hands on the gates for a complex seal matrix to appear and the gates opened to let them in. Inside was residences made for big families with huge gardens with all sorts of flowering plants and trees.

'Wow!'

'Very...Japanese!'

'Well, we're not quite there yet which is why we hired carpenters, potters, weavers, artisans, tailors and blacksmiths.' Naruto chuckled. 'We're not quite there yet. Lucky the Gate leads to a world somewhat similar to mine in culture! I'll take you to the temple because mom and Tyuule will decide things together. I'm only second to them in authority.'

And at the temple...

Freaking beautiful building made of pure-white stone with bright red curtains with gold embellishments.

'Welcome to Kurama's Temple.' Tyuule, a pinkish-white bunny with pinkish-red eyes greeted. She was dressed in a kimono and andonbakama-based priestess uniform in a style that resembled that of Rory's. A sleeveless white kimono top and matching add-on trumpet sleeves with decorative red cords, and the skirt was red orange. Her stockings and suspenders are bright red, and the shoes are lace-up ninja tabi shoes. 'This way, Her Holiness Kushina will see you.' Tyuule led them to a grander room wherein its huge...

And there's only one small room nearby, but in the middle of the room is a pillar of light towering to the sky from a huge decorated pedestal. There, a woman with wine-red hair and purple eyes standing next to a trident in a much more decorated uniform than Tyuule's. Her hair reached the floor, and she's beautiful. Her appearance however, is clearly Japanese-y!

'Welcome to Mikuna.' said Kushina. 'I am the Apostle of Kurama, Kushina Uzumaki and this is my husband Minato Namikaze. And this is our first meeting, Apostle of Emroy.' she greeted politely.

'Its my first time meeting you too, Kushina.' said Rory. 'I am Rory Mercury.' she greeted with a curtsy.

'Uhm...husband?' Itami blinked. 'We don't see a guy with you in this room.'

'Er, I'm right here.' they heard a man's voice.

'Where?!' the JSDF and the hired employees, as well as Tuka and Lelei baffled and confused. Rory just looked amused.

'Dad took the form of mom's Holy Relic, that trident.' Naruto explained for them. 'He's human for five hours after sunset but most of the time he's like that.'

All eyes fell on the trident and their eyes bulged, especially when the tassels moved, as if waving hi.

Several jaws dropped with the men thinking, "His life sucks!"

'Well, its the price I paid to stay with my wife as there can only be one apostle per god, not two, unless you're twins.' Minato piped up. 'I don't mind since we still live and fight together after all.' he said cheerfully.

'Well Naruto-chan, we have seen everything through your eyes, so we can talk with the Japanese by ourselves.' said Kushina. 'Why not show Tuka-chan and Lelei-chan around? Adult business would be boring.'

'OK mom. C'mon girls.' said Naruto as they went out.

'Er, you're not included in the meeting?' Tuka croaked out.

'I hate stuff like that!' Naruto snorted. 'I have no patience for adult meetings at all they put me to sleep.' she complained.

'Er, aren't you an adult?' Lelei blinked.

'Adult age for my clan is 50. I never feel adult in 20 like most people do.'

'...'

And Naruto showed the two girls around the Residential District. But not military facilities.


	4. Phantom Sailor Saturn? 2

Bad Luck

At the Third String Gym...

Is the only girl in club, Kuroko Tetsumi.

She's here for Akashi's promise that the club will be the challenge she's wanted, so consider that promise fulfilled. Keeping up is real hard!

But since she's here for extra-curriculars with no goal to get promoted to officially play in tournaments, she could stay as long as she liked with no worries of getting booted out. 3rd String was too much for her as she never did anything physical in her life beyond what was required in P.E.

But unlike the boys who complain of sore muscles, she heals quick, and develops just as quick, though only in regards to muscular and skeletal parts. Her own stamina and endurance still needs more work but she gets better every month. She has non-existing shooting skills, but can do others just fine. So she developed some muscle and grew some centimeters.

'So how's your time after almost a year, Kuroko?' Akashi asked Kuroko when club ended and they set to leave after locking up.

'Haha, you lived up to your promise, Akashi-kun!' Kuroko beamed happily, glomping him causing both teens to nearly fall over and Midorima had to push both back upright.

Akashi never saw that hug and glomp coming from the happy girl.

'Its a really difficult club! Lots of people got booted out though.'

'Well, all sports clubs are highly competitive.' said Akashi. 'Only those who can go on gets to stay.'

'Heee...so only the best guys really play in the games huh? Wonder how you guys stayed since the gym is really rough.' said Kuroko thoughtfully.

'Well, we played basketball as kids, so unlike most guys, we knew what we were doing and did enough to impress our instant 1st String promotion right on first day of school.'

'But still, you don't look like you have sore muscles when even we are still smarting about it.' said Aomine to his tutor.

'Well I bring painkiller tablets.' Kuroko lied while showing a happy mask.

'Damn, we should buy some ourselves...' Aomine mused.

'Absolutely not Aomine.' Midorima grunted. 'Our body develops immunity over time. I myself only use the pills when exam times are nearing but that's pretty much it. Medicine is something we can't use every day or we'll gain immunity and no longer work when we need it most.' he lectured.

'Huh?! How'd you know that?!'

'I'm from a family of doctors!'

'Ah, that explains it...'

'Kuroko, stop relying on pills too much.' Midorima told his classmate who pouted.

'Hai...'

'Well, he has a point.' said Akashi. 'Sore ni, while painful all we can do is buck up and deal with it and get used to it. Nobody likes it but we have no choice.'

A car came by and the windows rolled down to show a man with black hair.

'Tecchan!'

'Papa!' Kuroko then bid her friends goodbye and got on the car.

'Getting taken home by her own dad? She's 14 for crying out loud...' Aomine chuckled.

'It can't be helped.' said Midorima. 'Kuroko's really beautiful. She'll get the wrong sort of attention if she's in the streets at night even with her low presence. Had it been afternoon its somewhat safe at least with more people and that means more witnesses.' he reasoned.

'Yes. She's a really beautiful girl.' Akashi agreed.

Kuroko Tetsumi is a girl born with incredible rare beauty that she's famous for it in school. But even if she has suitors, she is hard to find as she leaves her classroom hat on her desk when its lunch time or club time. She was the school's elusive idol.

'Yeah, she's a real looker but all that's missing is boobs. She's _flat_!' Aomine complained, earning him bonks from the club manager Momoi, and Midorima while earning an exasperated stare from Akashi. 'Gah!'

'Breasts do not define a girl's beauty alone Aomine.' Akashi sighed. 'And I hear if a boy comments on a girl's...lacking in that part, they tend to earn painful retribution.' he said. 'If Kuroko hears that from you and you're still under that weekend program...' Aomine balked as when Akashi left it hanging, the implication was not lost on them. 'She's not nice forever you know.'

xxx

'Humm...why do I feel like I want to hit someone?' Kuroko mused with a frown.

'Hunny?' her father blinked while driving the car.

'Just a feeling papa. I kinda felt the need to punch someone in the face and I don't get why.' Kuroko told her father cluelessly.

'Well, sometimes when people are talked about badly behind their backs, the person of topic in question tends to feel like you do. You either sneeze or you feel like hitting something or someone.'

'Oh...'

xxx

That night, she has the same dream again.

It bothered her.

'Why me...I'm just an ordinary girl.' Kuroko frowned as that voice speaks to her in her dreams. 'Awaken. The time has come. The Three Talismans. The light that shall guide them...let the destruction begin.'

That morning, she surfed the internet for explanations about recurring dreams...and it says that the reason the same dreams keep recurring is because of something in one's life that's not acknowledged, causing stress.

'Stress?!' Kuroko sputtered. 'And something in my life not acknowledged? What on earth could that be?' she wondered, baffled. 'Ohhh nevermind that! I gotta get ready for today!'

She took a shower, got dressed into her casual clothes and took her schoolbag. She then went to school.

While for sports clubs its sports time...

For students with failing grades however, they are under a tutor program and exempt from club activities...and if they tried to go there instead of class, barred entry!

'Ohayo.' Kuroko greeted.

'O-hayo Kurokocchi~' Kise Ryouta, a budding model glomped her happily.

'Kyaaa!' Kuroko squeaked from the weight. 'Kise-kun! Heavy!'

'Oy Kise, Kuroko's really tiny and you're heavy! Geroff!' Aomine laughed.

Haizaki came into the classroom and bonked him on the head.

'Get off Tetsumi already, dumbass! The sooner she starts the sooner we're outta here!' he snarked.

'Ow! Why'd you do that for, I'm hugging my favorite person in school!' Kise scowled before complying.

'T-that's nice and all but you're too heavy...' Kuroko sweatdropped while shakily standing straight. 'Anyway, we'll begin with English!'

She functions as their tutor.

She teaches them Math, English and Science. Japanese and Social Studies are no worries however. And its two hours per subject instead of one hour.

From 8:30 to 3:00 with a 30-minute lunch break, and 5-minute loo breaks. If they want to go, they simply have to do thumbs-up and point with said thumb at the door, and leave quietly.

'Jeez Tetsu, you should just be our Math teacher instead.' said Aomine. 'Your way is easier to understand!'

'Well, the teachers follow the methods taught to them in teacher's school, that can't be helped.' Kuroko told him. 'I asked around and it just depends.'

'Well, English is also easier to understand with you and I don't get why. Something's really wrong with the system if a kid can teach better than an adult and that's saying something.' Haizaki snarked.

'When you put it that way something's really wrong then!' Kise chimed, glomping Kuroko again.

'Eek!'

'Mou Kurokocchi I'm not that heavy!' Kise whined.

'You are cuz' we're guys.' Aomine snorted. 'Anyway she's a wee tiny thing, get off her already!'

'Nee nee Kurokocchi, why can't you be my girlfriend?' Kise asked Kuroko. 'You're unlike any girl I met since I became a model!'

'Well there's a good reason...' said Kuroko with a smile. 'I don't want you to die.'

'Huh?!' Aomine, Kise and Haizaki balked. They expected any other reason but 'I don't want you to die'?!

' **Papa has a loaded rifle at home.** '

Now they looked horrified. Complete with black background and all three boys turning white from terror.

'No fair!' Kise wailed. 'So near yet so faaaar!' he whined in utter depression.

'It'll take balls of steel to even date you.' Haizaki sweatdropped. 'A freaking rifle?! What kind?! Don't dads normally use shotguns?!'

'M1918 BAR. Look it up the internet.'

Kise has WiFi Connection in his phone and looked it up.

When they did...yep, they valued their lives more.

Didn't stop Kise from pining after her and glomping her at school though. He just can't openly date her.

xxx

Around early spring...

Night as usual for when they go home.

However...one day at night...something happened.

It was one time her father can't drive her home because he was with his team in Osaka to work with their company's sister company so for once, she walked home with her friends.

'...what about your mother? Why can't she pick you up though?' Momoi asked her.

'Graveyard Shift Call Center.' said Kuroko. 'She goes home at six in the morning, makes us breakfast then sleeps.'

'Oh...'

'Well, its OK since hardly anyone notices me most of the time but papa is just too overprotective.' Kuroko sighed. 'He even bought that rifle to be double-sure.'

'Her dad has a M1918 BAR.' Aomine deadpanned. 'Our remedial buddy has WiFi connection and damn...it'll take someone with balls of steel to date her with that kind of gatekeeper.' the others sweatdropped.

They were about to turn left a few seconds later when an explosion blasted from the corner.

'What the hell?!' Aomine gasped as the boys quickly got in front of the girls as screaming began. And then a black and purple...thing...walked by and saw them...

'H-hiii...' Momoi paled.

They all did.

The thing roared.

They screamed and ran.

'What the hell?! Are we being invaded by aliens now?!' Aomine cried panickingly.

'Shut up and run! You'll bite your tongue!' Akashi yelled, just as terrified because this seriously doesn't happen every day, and why them of all people?!

Suddenly, they were saved when they saw a planet-shaped orange attack come out of nowhere and kill the monster, vaporizing it. The blast shockwave however, blew the teenagers forward and made them fall into a heap on the sidewalk, but unhurt.

'H-huh?' they meeped as behind them, the monster was gone.

'W-we're safe...I think...' Midorima stammered out.

'Should we take a leaf out of Kuroko-chan's book and have our parents take us home?' Momoi squeaked.

'And what, get trapped by traffic if things like that are loose?' Midorima snarked. 'I'd rather rely on my sprinting ability than be in a death trap!'

'Come to think of it, that's in the news lately but my father thought its faked and just dismissed it.' Akashi frowned. 'I too, dismissed it but...let's face it, who'd believe us?'

'Er, whoever's en route to hospital right now?' Momoi helpfully supplied.

'Probably...let's not speak of this again.' Midorima sighed. 'This is the night that never happened. Period. Let's forget about this and the fact we nearly became food today.' he swore. 'Oha-Asa said Cancer, Sagittarius, Taurus, Aquarius and Virgo are all in last place but this is too scary and ridiculous to be last place in luck.'

'I concur.' Akashi agreed tiredly.

He noticed Kuroko looking elsewhere.

'Kuroko?'

'It was too fast.' said Kuroko. 'I looked where that orange thingy came from...' she pointed at a building. 'It came from there and I saw two shadows. One with long hair and the other short. Then they're gone.'

'...seriously?' Momoi asked her.

'Un.' Kuroko nodded.

'OK, aliens and mysterious superheroes aside, let's really go home.' Aomine shuddered pleadingly.

As they went home while being slightly scared and paranoid...

Something in Kuroko throbbed to life.

That night...

The dream repeated again. Only this time...there were three people standing on three pedestals.

Clearly all female, wearing short skirts.

One held a silver key that doubled as a staff, the one next to her held a mirror and the third one, a sword.


	5. Sword among Kunai

On a bad birthday, Naruto was saved by a ninja...who soon taught her personally, unable to bear his disgust of the village, and taught her the ways of the Sword. Unknown to her, he was a mole no security of the village has ever noticed...until the final day.

No!Fourth War

* * *

The Mentor

For years, the hated child of the village has a secret.

She was being trained in secret by a person who showed her kindness and humanity more than anyone did in the village.

This mentor is the Tokujo Ishii Shinji.

He approached her, unable to watch anymore.

He raised her in secret, and taught her himself as he knew there would be sabotaging in the Academy.

He made her attend at age 8 when it was time for Shinobi Training...even though she was more advanced than her peers as a result of his tutelage.

But when she was 12 when she finally graduated...

'Naruto-chan,' he said, giving her a scroll. 'I have been assigned an S-Rank Mission by the Hokage.' he said. 'After a day, read this scroll, OK? Never forget everything I taught you.'

'Hai, sensei.' Naruto bowed as Shinji smiled, patted her head and left.

But after a day, Naruto opened the scroll in her room...

What she found, she did not like.

 _To my pupil,_

 _You can say that this is my last will as I will 'die' as a ninja_  
 _when in reality, I'll fake my death and return to my country_  
 _a Hero wherein I can be 'myself' once more. Ishii Shinji is_  
 _not my true name, but I'm not telling, incase this was stolen_  
 _from you. I wrote this on our last night together last night._

 _I am in fact, from another country and my true job, was a_  
 _spy. All of us are carefully chosen at a young age, always_  
 _children with great mental prowess and quick learning skills_  
 _with incredible memory training so that we can infiltrate and_  
 _do our duty for our country. We all hated ninjas and your_  
 _situation was among the reasons we hated their ilk, and I in_  
 _turn, gave you many reasons to dislike them yourself even_  
 _though you're fated to be a shinobi in the end. This was due_  
 _to the fact that I don't want you to be like them. Be a better_  
 _person. In morals and humanity, which they lack._

 _My duty is to bring home knowledge of ninja arts and their_  
 _training regime, and then my home country will find a way_  
 _to counter them and quickly kill ninjas, skills I taught to you._  
 _May you live long, and I left you a final gift at the very end_  
 _of this letter in a sealing formula._

 _My final task is to tell you the awful truth. Better hear this_  
 _from a person who truly cares for you than from a person_  
 _who hates you and will no doubt, twist the tale to drive you_  
 _into despair and then in a moment of weakness, kill you. A_  
 _favorite, disgusting ninja tactic._

 _Do you know why people call you 'demon brat' and other_  
 _terms to dehumanize you? This was because on your birthday_  
 _on October 10 12 years ago, everyone and their mother knows_  
 _that the Kyuubi attacked on that day. What was told to children_  
 _born on that year and children younger than five years old_  
 _is that the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi._

 _Wrong._

 _The truth was that you are the daughter of the Fourth Hokage_  
 _and Uzumaki Kushina, hence your surname. Their marriage_  
 _was never known as they lived as 'live-in partners' but lived_  
 _the life of a happy married couple until that night. They were_  
 _ideal, but as they say, no life is perfect. As tradition of every_  
 _ninja village with a Jinchuuriki...its the Kage's duty to seal_  
 _their village's respective Bijuu into their own children or a_  
 _close relative for their protection, and reinforced loyalty to_  
 _the village as they then train to harness the power of the beast_  
 _for their village._

 _In your case, it was not to be._

 _Because your father is too famous, as well as very-much-hated_  
 _by Konoha's enemies in the Third Ninja War, it was feared that_  
 _assassins may come for you to spite the man even in death._  
 _So you got your mother's surname...and also, no protection._  
 _As a result, Sandaime declared that revealing your secret will_  
 _result in a punishment by death. But this was flawed as people_  
 _have gained rather disgustingly creative ways to show you how_  
 _much they hate you for the beast you contain, a reminder of_  
 _that night. But anyone with a brain knows that you are innocent._  
 _Innocent of the crime everyone pins on you, thinking you're_  
 _Kyuubi Incarnate._

 _Its not like they're the only ones who lost family to that thing,_  
 _you lost your parents to that thing too. Have they not realized_  
 _its you who suffered the most? Suffering their unjustified hatred?_  
 _Denied a childhood happiness? Denied even the most basics of_  
 _human rights as a human, as a child, and as a girl?_

 _It is why I trained you as a Samurai with anti-ninja tactics._  
 _I too, respect your father even though my people hated shinobi._  
 _He was among the very few people with humanity among their_  
 _ilk. Out of honor, morals, conscience and perhaps to spite this_  
 _village, I secretly trained you for your family's sake and yours._  
 _May you live long and find happiness down the road as you  
survive their immorality to spite them._

 _I left you many gifts for your twelfth birthday in this scroll._  
 _They are the knowledge regarding your parents, their jutsus,_  
 _Samurai Training for your teens until adulthood, and of course,_  
 _swords. No Samurai can be called a Samurai without a sword,_  
 _their very soul. Happy twelfth birthday and be careful about_  
 _what we planned, so you can graduate fair and square at next  
year's January._

 _Just be sure to read everything using Kage Bunshin. Incase_  
 _the scrolls are stolen from you, its forever in your memory_  
 _whether they like it or not._

 _-Sensei_

Shaking with many whirls of emotions in her core, Naruto unsealed the presents she got from her mentor, and created five Kage Bunshin to read all the scrolls for her while she, out of grief and anger, held the swords close to her.

Scrolls aside, it was three pairs of katana with a wakizashi partner. One for her small, Genin self, two for her mid-teens and the last pair, for her adulthood. Then training equipment.

Upon making sure to read everything ten times with ten changes of clones as if not to miss anything, she burned the letter and the scrolls...and kept the training gear and swords.

xxx

On Graduation Day at January the next year...

She ensured that she graduated with barely-average grades as planned to deceive the masses.

She wasn't like these idiots who showed off whenever possible when ninja are not supposed to be flashy.

According to her teacher, shinobi back in the day, were expert liars and actors although given how he sees Academy Graduates lately...the 'truth' about them is slowly fading away out of arrogance just for knowing a 'strong jutsu' or two when in reality, the jutsu genin know are below the food chain.

These arrogant whelps are often the first to die on their very first C-Rank.

So by making her grades barely-average, she knows full well the Hokage will ensure she gets a non-biased Jounin-sensei...or she hopes he does since at times, he is a poor judge of character or too trusting, and deceived by good actors most of the time when it comes to her. Hence him killing the so-called ANBU Bodyguard who never lifted a finger whenever people come onto her.

So she isn't about to trust him and his judgment anytime soon.

As she listened to Umino Iruka's graduation speech and calling out teams, she was assigned to Team 7.

Team 7 by tradition, has the Top Rookie, Top Kunoichi and the Dead Last.

Since there's no dead-last as she has average grades(she made sure she checked), she was put with the Uchiha as a clearly political measure, a failsafe for her sake and she knew it.

When her teammate Haruno Sakura complained, 'Sensei! Two girls in one team?!'

Her concern was more that ahem, she was a rival.

Its no secret that all girls in her class are gaga for Sasuke.

'There is a reason for this.' said Iruka. 'We have too many girls and your team is balanced. Sasuke-kun has top grades in Academics and Practicals. You have top grades but only do enough of required to pass so your practicals all have the score of 50 when you should have done more as your peers have, and your taijutsu and bukijutsu performance needs more practice.' he said as Sakura went as red as her dress. 'As for Naruto-san, she has scores of 50 everything, but I don't recall your female peers ever winning against her in sparring-you included, even if she only does the bare minimum needed to win. You get it now?'

Well, you ask a stupid question, you get called out on your lackings in return to justify the team as Sakura got embarrassed before the class, and her crush as she tried to make herself smaller.

After the ten teams are called out, they were dismissed for lunch break.

Clad in a kimono made of material so dirt, blood and mud won't stick to it so easily usually used for clothing sold to ninja. Her kimono is dark green with a dark blue obi with a wrap meant to hold her wooden bokken(for safe sparring purposes while her live blades are within seals on her own body).

"And so it begins..." she thought as she prepared herself for what's coming next. The true Genin Test.


	6. Dangerously Delicious

All Uzumaki Clan have a special Last Resort card. Kushina used this last resort when Minato sealed Yin Kyuubi in himself and Yang Kyuubi in his wife on her wish. She used a jutsu that opened a Gate, disappearing together forever. Years later, they live a peaceful life while making a living as jungle people with good reason. The world they're in, is deliciously crapsack...until they met Ichiryu and his boys.

A:N- any author worth their salt can play this one if they like, just, change the setting. Hehehe...

* * *

Crappy Tasty World

They live in a new horrible world wherein human rights don't exist.

Almost.

Its a world wherein its nothing but nature, but also, deadly monsters and plants out to get you!

Its what Minato and Kushina witnessed as they traveled, looking for a place to live in their new world wherein they can be a happy family.

'Dear, this world sucks.' said Minato flatly.

'I can't help what world we'll be taken to when we use the Clan's Special Card you know...not even our ancestors can tell and its that jutsu that brought them to the world we left in the first place.' said Kushina wryly. 'And an individual can only use it _once_. To leave this world, another Uzumaki must use it so we have to train Naruto hard to leave this world.'

'Let's hope we hang on well until then.' said Minato softly. 'Anyway, you OK? You didn't exactly get post-maternity care...' he told her worriedly.

'I'm fine, we heal fast.' said Kushina. 'I just wish we could actually have a happy big family after this.' she sighed. 'The only good thing about this world is that the food is ridiculously tasty...after we beat the crap out of them, that is!'

'I'll say.' Minato snorted. 'At this rate even a toddler will know how to fight considering what we put up with.'

Upon settling in a nice forest where giant corn cobs grow, they lived ala Robinson Crusoe, making a shelter and furniture out of their surroundings, and clothes out of leaves. They eat mostly plants and fish.

They learned survival skills the hard way, made easier with ninjutsu in their possession.

However, the food they get?

'Minato, look!' Kushina exclaimed as for a toddler, Naruto is already too strong for her age. 'Naru-chan's walking and she's only two!' she cried in glee as their two years old baby is walking as if being a baby hardly matters.

'There's something about this world, hunny.' said Minato as he sat with his wife. 'The food here is ridiculously nutritious and almost fantasy in nature but really, hard to get I wish our clones find civilization soon...'

But sadly, they didn't.

They wondered if they're the last man and woman in this world or something!

So they have had many children and both wondered if they have to be ala Izanami and Izanagi or something.

After their daughter Naruko, they have triplet sons, Kaito, Rasen and Shion(but somehow, childbirth in this world is not as scary as their old world's as Kyuubi didn't fight to come out). Names inspired from the ocean like their older sister. To avoid confusing the identical triplets who have their mother's hair but their father's eyes, they made a fuinjutsu tattoo on their sons' left shoulders with their pinkies with the Finger Carving Seal. Like their sister, they too, have whisker marks on their cheeks.

They made tools and invented jutsu to make life easier in general as well as trial-and-error in what's edible and what wasn't.

Obtained in rivers and lakes that their world certainly does not have, is a blue striped salmon as big as a dinner plate(seasonally appears), fish with pincers that are three meters long(always available), Eels that are nine feet long, and huge loaches that are three feet long. Then in the forest there's the giant corn as tall as Konoha's walls, birds with youkan for feathers, a giant bird whose almost everything bar feathers is edible, a bird that reminded them of anmitsu, cabbages that taste like almonds, golden carrots, unusual palm trees with fruits that contain sake, white apples, meaty leaves, sweet, milky mushrooms, meaty mushrooms, mushroom puddings that appear rarely, and to sweeten the deal, donburi coconuts!

The family was left wanting for nothing on food...while struggling in other things like rebuilding their house, and the weather that eventually, they got used to it.

When ten years have gone by, they finally found more humans.

Rather, its the humans who found THEM!

Its an old man accompanied by four boys who were surprised to see the family living there dressed in animal skins that are decorated and held up with leaves and vines.

'Ohhh? Someone living out here in the boonies?' the blonde man greeted them.

'Mama! Papa! More people and more men!' one of the triplets called out.

'...why're they dressed like that?' Coco was utterly puzzled by the family's appearance. The family is dressed like jungle people.

'No idea and that's why we're asking soon.' said Ichiryu as the parents came out.

The parents are clearly very powerful, and their children beyond the levels of the boys. He can tell by one look alone!

'I thought we're the only ones since we couldn't find anyone no matter where we looked.' said the other blonde man in relief. 'Where is civilization by the way? This place made us real hardy and raising our children a real challenge in this place for ten years now. At least we weren't wanting for nothing on food, but we really want something better for our children.' he said. 'Ever since we came here, we couldn't find civilization at all. Our clothes wore out in time beyond usable.'

'You won't find civilization in Wul Continent.' said Ichiryu. 'This place is the closest to Gourmet World so the monsters here are tougher for a beginner but it seems your family's doing just fine here.'

'Yes but we still know nothing.' said the woman. 'Other than the fact that fantasy-foods exist. Things we eat here don't exist where we came from...and they certainly don't give little two years olds enough strength to walk by themselves!' she giggled. 'Our daughter at that age shocked us and soon, our triplets were the same! Food here is that nutritious.'

'Heh, you ain't seen nothing yet...how about after talking with us, you take on a really fun job?'

'Huh? Really?'

'You see...'

xxx

Fifteen years later...

'Well, that family sure lives in interesting times.' Ichiryu mused as he looked at records.

The family was from another world, just like the Nitro.

They escaped that world to spite the man who nearly ruined their village and their chance to start a family just because he wanted something Kushina had.

So since world travel is a random deal and a person can only use it once, they were waiting for their children to be powerful enough to use it to travel to a better world until Ichiryu convinced them that this world is ideal and easy to make a living in when all people care about is food and eating delicious foods that political issues and war is the last thing in their minds.

Upon 'making them exist' in society, since its too late for the children to start school, and the fact that the Namikaze really know nothing beyond the forests of Wul Continent as they didn't dare travel the desert and go up the Sky Plant, but wound up discovering all species there by themselves, they had talent to be Bishokuya.

Upon a thorough medical exam, the family all have Gourmet Cells with a decent eating experience since they only have 'a small piece' of the world's flavors.

Minato theorized 'different world, different rules'.

But as ninjas, they were far lethal and opened more possibilities with Appetite Energy and they call energy Chakra.

They also obtained Gourmet IDs, and existed legally by pulling some strings.

When their Gourmet ID was read, their information showed on database.

Since the dates are different, their data instead showed how many days they lived. But since Minato and Kushina told them their ages, they were able to make up a birth date. Then details of every single ingredient eaten and the details are recorded. The latent food information stored inside the brain is read into the Gourmet Data. Everything from the number of bites taken to when something was eaten is chronicled in order to flawlessly identify the individual. ts level of authentication precision rivals that of the DNA authentication. Gourmet ID is precise to the utmost. Its used to investigate dietary cultures, authenticate people in specific places, confirm and verify a Gourmet Hunter's capture, inquire about gourmet crime, and so on. There are also situations where it is used in medical institutions. Gourmet ID is a top-secret personal information so, except special situations of IGO's management class, reading them is forbidden. Providing and writing the data is also impossible to manage.

It has to be updated once every 3 years, but the examination is refused by many people which can cause significant problems.

The data the family possessed was highly unusual that he ensured that their information is on tight lockdown.

Because really, knowledge of a Bloodline Limits and abilities like theirs, if it were to go out considering what kind of bodies Kushina and her children have, what would stop people from going after them?

Well, at least he got BB Corn Fibers off of the family for IGO to study and somehow find uses for it.

xxx

In the fifteen years they got to civilization again, they got a normal life.

Wear normal clothes again, and have jobs.

While the kids stuck to the easier parts of the human world, the parents ventured to much more dangerous places. The kids would hunt for easy to catch and sell for money, while the parents hunt for ingredients that will evolve them...and then bring a lot home for the kids and prepare them at home and then train them to be deadly fighters that when they all turned 20, they were terrifyingly efficient fighters.

'Now, its your turn to experience this world.' said Minato to Naruto when she turned 20, her younger brothers all 18.

Naruto looked at her parents.

When she was ten and her brothers eight, they roamed the Human World and easier parts of Gourmet World, bringing back home high-level ingredients for them to eat while they kids roamed to find and sell low-level ingredients for money as its rare for Bishokuya to hunt for ingredients the masses can afford as most ingredients Bishokuya bring back these days, are what's big money and what only big-time wealthy chefs can buy.

And being ninja, they can bring back loads of supplies to the happy masses that the Namikaze Family is known as Hunters for the Masses.

But now its her turn to journey to experience battle with beasts, using said beasts as food supplies for herself, only coming back to bum money off her parents for new clothes...

But only in their era would they get access to delicious seasonal ingredients...

For they came at the right time.

500 years is very right indeed...


	7. Cursing Truthful Tapes

In which Regina Potter created a curse at her second year. She endured painful abuse that led to her coma no thanks to Dobby, so in her anger and desperation, she created a cursed videotape containing an allusion of her miserable life, and gives the viewer 7 days to figure out the video. If they don't, they will live firsthand through dreams her life complete with pain while comatose in the real world. Due to accidentally rendering Regina comatose and not wanting to spend money on her, they took her body and threw it in the ocean, where after falling down to the bottom, she was rescued by mermaids who gave her to the Ministry of Magic in Germany through land-dwelling beings and she lives in their hospital as a Jane Doe until she awakened from her coma and swore never to return to Britain ever again and moved on in Germany, free and happy, unaware of the social unrest she caused still wreaking havoc in Britain.

In the meantime, a lot of people are suffering in their sleep as the tape changes hands as it appears to seemingly random people...who all happen to be capable of helping her yet failing to understand the video. This became an Urban Legend the Ministry can't stop as they can't even find what's cursing muggles, until it falls in the hands of 16 years old Hermione Granger who got curious...and was the only one to realize the terrible truth that was the tape and managed to out Regina's situation, therefore saving a lot of muggles from twelve years of horrible cursed slumber of torture, reliving her abuse...and a confrontation in court ensues between Albus Dumbledore, and the Dursleys.

A:N- sorry I can only do this in summary but I have no idea how to write this one even in a chapter yet I got this idea. Again, authors can freely play with this one if they want to write this.

Inspired from The Ring


	8. Deathless meet Deaths

By owning all three Hallows, Death appears to Fem!Harry and gives her a choice. What power does she want to own permanently out of the three? This leads to her living a life of an immortal, never to age or die by human and natural disasters, nothing short of a godly power can kill her though her body is still human. However, she finds many gods in Japan who can actually kill her...but she wants to live first.

* * *

Immortality

For Aria Estelle Potter...

She was an immortal and has been for more than twenty years now, permanently stuck at age 17. While she retains her human body and functions, nothing can kill her. Squished? Shot? Stabbed? Poison? Nothing will work according to Death, not even lopping her head off as she chose the power of the Cloak and she's fully-aware its a curse. If her head is lopped off, she can just attach it back. If anyone were to chop her to pieces and hide the pieces, she would just rejoin no matter where they are, with her bits finding its way to where her head is, and regenerate. Injuries inflicted heal at a normal pace, or sped up with magic at her own choice however. But in things that would normally kill a human instantly, she regenerates to full health as if nothing happened.

She gained some vanity since she'll be young and beautiful for ages until the day she's sick of life and wants to die.

She got herself a well-earned manicure and pedicure after deciding to enjoy her life, and bid Kingsley good luck...after leaving him a long list to do on what to change about their society. She vanished for good from Europe to hide the fact that she's immortal.

She also changed her appearance using Wonderwitch Products. Sadly, Britain only had access to haircare, pimples, and dental cleaning potions. She had to travel for skincare, and of course, increasing her lack of assets. She did many things girls her age would naturally do that she never got the chance to do while looking for places where deities live, the only beings who can kill her while still making time for her godson Teddy, in the care of Andromeda Tonks.

Upon finding clues in Japan, a phrase where 'Where Juureichi or Spiritually-Enriched Lands are, you can be sure Death Gods will appear'. And apparently these Death Gods are different from Death itself as they regulate the balance of life and death, and deal with fallen souls called Hollows.

So she looked for the Juureichi, and upon finding it, she built a japanese-style mansion with furniture to match. Once having it built with a sturdy foundation so it can be off the ground like how its usually built, after hiring builders from the Japanese Magical Community.

She has an instant mansion with high walls and metal gates and beautiful gardens, and filled her new home with furniture expected of a noble to have. With her possessing the wealth of the Potters and Blacks, of course she's damn wealthy.

She invited Andromeda and Teddy over to live with her, but Andy just said she'll remain in Britain while she's fine with giving her Teddy to raise.

Its been six years since she left the Wizarding World and now Teddy is seven. But they would attend school together so she taught him Japanese basics.

'But auntie, you're already an adult right? You graduated from Hogwarts already.' said Teddy.

'Oh dear, didn't grandma tell you?' Aria, now a healthy beautiful immortal sighed. 'Teddy, I'm cursed yet this is the best curse I could get as the other two curses are worser.' she said. She told Teddy all about the Three Deathly Hallows and its story. 'So when Death appeared before me, as owner, I have the privilege to choose which power I would have forever. The Elder Wand making me the most powerful witch in the world, the Cloak of Invisibility that hides you from even Death, and the Resurrection Stone that temporarily allows you to talk to the dead but can never touch them.'

'I have no use for power as we all know what it does to those who have too much of it.' said Aria mournfully. 'And possessing the ability to talk to the dead is just plain torture. The torture called 'so near yet so far' we'll go insane or fall to despair, despair enough to kill yourself.' she continued with a shiver. 'You grew up with a loving grandmother, I grew up with emotionally-abusive relatives that makes my yearning of my parents all the more painful.' she said sadly. 'The safest curse was the curse of my family heirloom, immortality until another Godly being related to Death can kill me. I can alter my body but I can never die by worldly means.'

'Oh...'

'So yes, I'm stuck physically 17 forever dear.' Aria smiled sadly.

'So what happened to the Hallows when you picked?'

'Well, Death took them back until he finds three new people whose arrogance amazed him but there will always be one among them who's smart. Its with him last I checked.' Aria giggled. 'I wonder who's the next three morons indeed.'

And so, Aria and Teddy went to school. While Teddy can legally exist among muggles, she could not.

Karakura Town has a magical formula wherein once she graduates High School, her existence would be erased from the minds of any muggle who knows her. She made Teddy live the life she wished she had. Normal life, lots of friends, do what boys normally do and have fun...while NOT neglecting his schoolwork as his father was so academically accomplished and responsible he became Prefect. She also teaches him magic she felt would be 'convenient in life and in battle' and made him train hard physically and go to a Karate Dojo.

She keeps attending until Teddy graduated High School himself, and she is mostly stay at home, content with staying in the house every single day. They leave every summer, winter and spring break to visit his grandmother in Grimmauld Place that's now clean and a 'cheerful-looking mansion' to live in instead of its old grim self before.

'My~my Teddy grew up to be a handsome young man~' Andromeda in her late fifties gushed at her grandson before wryly looking at Aria. 'And you're as young as ever.' she said as Aria dresses like a young girl indeed...in classic lolita for British Visits otherwise she's in a furisode most of the time at home, training her body physically and attending Ballet Classes in Naruki City and training in martial arts long before Teddy came into her custody and she is also practicing wandless magic. Other than that, she has a house elf who does the chores and the gardening so she has a lot of free time indeed. But she grew stronger and capable while looking deceptively frail.

'Oh, can it.' Aria snorted. 'How are things here?'

'Things are going well.' said Andromeda. 'Kingsley is overseeing the changes by following the list you left behind. And since about three years back you're politically powerful until people realized you dropped off the map and is watching over Kingsley's progress, funding him with money.'

'Yeah well I thought that with him as Minister and taking advantage of post-war aftermath, we can bulldoze away the idiocy in this society that's the cause of the wars in the first place.' Aria grunted in annoyance. 'It's about high damn time.'

'But still, your friends are sending me mail though.' said Andromeda. 'I had to tell them that you have a terrible contagious curse that you've isolated yourself away and Teddy chose muggle school than magic school to explain away your absences.'

'That's definitely not fun since the people we're associated with can be really nosy.' Aria snorted.

'You don't know half of it.' Andromeda groaned. 'Kingsley helps me out as he's one other who knows the truth about you.'

'That's true...oh well, they'll never know.' Aria winked when the doorbell rang.

'Andy, you home?' that, was a woman's voice she doesn't recognize.

'Oh shit, Kreacher, get me outta here now!' Aria hissed urgently to Kreacher who made her appear on a roof far from Grimmauld Place.

'Teddy dear, get the door.'

'Yes grandma.' Teddy sighed. So much for a visit, his godmother sure has a very short one and would most likely go home than be seen.

xxx

Indeed, Aria was home very quick by using several Portkeys.

'Jeez...and I was sure Andy has no guests the whole Summer...ah well.' Aria sighed. 'Maybe I should hit the beach. Been a while since I last went surfing.'


	9. Deathless meet Deaths 2

A:N- The timeline here is around when Masaki and Ryuuken are still in high school, the 'Everything But The Rain' arc although they got no involvement in it until when they're in College.

* * *

Unusual Friend

As far as Aria's connection in Britain knows...

Her godson Teddy Lupin did not attend any form of Magic School, and is home-tutored in magic instead on his godmother's wish that he live a normal happy life she never had.

Teddy told them that he got lots of friends, do what normal boys do and he has a lot of freedom, something she never had a sliver of.

When asked what she meant by that...

'Jeez, are you not auntie's friends?' he would say. 'Her actions are always watched. And remember your school years and look at it using what you know of her and how people look at her. The magical community has a see-saw opinion of her whenever it suited them. They're cruel that way. Is it not a surprise that she left first chance she could? So she can be free from these bunch of ingrates fond of playing ostrich and playing see-saw as they please? Dumbledore forcing her to live with the Dursleys even though she really didn't want to considering how they treat her? She did her much-unwanted job for this ingrate society foisted on her by Dumbledore, its their damn turn to grow up, or the recent developments of the 21st century will damn them all.'

He also bluntly pointed out how much the world outside their 'comfort zone' has changed.

The reason why Aria gave Kingsley a list of 'homework' was not because she still cares for the ingrates. They can die for all she cared, but she does care for the children who has none of their great-grands, grandparents, parents, and elder siblings of their generation's faults. They are innocent of their families' 'being a bunch of shits'.

With Hermione, they have a direct connection to muggles and recent developments and as an adult with access to modern technology, surely they can quickly leave when the idiots became too much for Kingsley to handle and leave the rest to the dogs while he saves his own self from the stupidity of the masses who will soon expose themselves to the muggles if they refuse to change and then it will be a 'modern Salem Witch Hunts'.

Teddy bluntly put it in a way that shook the now-got-bigger Weasley Family.

So yes, they had to deal with the fact that none of them will see Aria Potter ever again.

It has been 17 years since the war.

Teddy Lupin is now 17 years old graduating high school and would start College, while also studying Potions and Healing magic to find a way to cure Infected Werewolves in honor of his father who suffered throughout childhood and was fearful for his son possibly inheriting Lycanthropy...reason why he dared not to marry.

He felt that by saving all Infected, his father would be happy.

It was a decision his grandmother and godmather burst in tears of joy and pride for as his decision was something to be proud of.

Aria bought him Magical Medical Books, Potions and Herbology Books from America, Brazil, Africa, China and Japan to help him once he graduates from College.

And then, years later, Teddy works as a doctor in Karakura Hospital with his employer being a young director...who's as old as he is!

As for Aria, she remained training to keep herself in shape and it paid off, unaware of what their future in Karakura is.

xxx

Years later...

Aria is out doing shopping for groceries as that's one thing her godson and house elf can no longer do.

However, by the riverbank on the route home...

She encountered a mother and child being attacked by a Hollow.

'Avada Kedavra!' she barked sharply, shooting at the Hollow before noticing a light from above...aiming for the woman and she quickly apparated to shield the woman with her power of 'Death Concealment'...diverting away the light at the same time her Killing Curse struck the Hollow...destroying it entirely.

'You...' the woman gasped, wide-eyed. 'You can see and kill it? But why did you shield me? There was no need...'

'There _was_ a need.' said Aria with a scowl. 'A pillar of light came for you from the sky that means death for you.' the woman gasped and she seems to know what it means for her. 'You clearly have power but if you're struck by it, you'll die. My ability is to 'hide' from all aspects of Death. Nothing in the material and elemental world can kill me nor any form of magic. Only a god can kill me now. Its my curse but at least, I can make it useful somehow. No child should lose a loving parent and have that child possibly end up with pieces of shits for relatives.'

'Er, my husband is still alive and...you speak from experience, don't you?' said the woman sadly.

Aria's silence confirmed it.

'For now, tell me what that light is and why you'll die from it.'

xxx

Kurosaki Clinic...

There was a grim silence in the living room as all kids are upstairs.

'I'm grateful you saved my wife.' said Kurosaki Isshin in utter gratefulness. 'You have no idea what that light means for her...and those like her.'

'What do you mean?' Aria asked him with a frown.

'There is a race called Quincy.' said his wife Masaki. 'The Quincy are created by our King, Yhwach. And a thousand years ago, the Sotaicho of Soul Society defeated him but could not kill him. And in the legend of our race...there was a song. To summarize, he would regain his heartbeat after 900 years, regain his intellect after 90 years, and his power after 9 years. So the light from the sky was in fact, Auswahlen or 'Holy Selection'...I guess its because I'm no longer pure.' she said softly. Aria inwardly muttered that no matter the race, there will always be blood prejudice!

'I am a pure-blooded Quincy infected by a Hollow...so honey here tethered my life to his at the expense of losing his powers. He's a Shinigami by the way...by doing this because Hollows are poison to Quincies, I am at risk of Soul Suicide. But what he and a family friend did saved me but I'm still infected. There was no cure. And Auswahlen means Yhwach takes the powers from the Mixed-Bloods, and takes them for himself. Its rare for anyone to survive _that_.' she choked out. 'Those with weak powers and bodies die from it...oh my god, Ryuuken's family!' she burst out frantically. 'Kanae-san and their son is a Mixed-Blood!'

'I'm phoning the idiot!' Isshin burst from his seat for the family phone.

'...anyone else you know who's probably en route to the nearest Funeral Parlor?' Aria sighed.

'N-no...'

'But it seems your kids are safe at least.' Aria pointed out. 'That light didn't come for your son. There was only two pillars.'

'Thankfully yes but I have no clue why...because surely being half-shinigami won't save them because power is power...but I'm still thankful!' Masaki burst in tears.

Isshin came back three minutes later, looking grim.

'Well?!' Masaki demanded.

'Kanae-san lost consciousness and Ryuuken yelled at me for disturbing medical check-ups. All I could say was Auswahlen and while I don't know any german, I'm pretty sure he said 'oh, fuck' or somewhere along those lines...'

'Its only a matter of time now...' said Masaki shakily. 'Kanae-san has a very weak body...Aria-san, how far does your power go?'

'Well, I can only cover one person unless you know a genius who can enable me to protect two or more with my curse.' said Aria. 'This means that you will be immortal with me until the day a death god can kill me. You sure about that? My immortality is what it means to be 'completely hidden' from death.'

The couple exchanged looks.

xxx

Urahara Shoten, the phone...

'I see...' Urahara Kisuke mused thoughtfully. 'I'd love to meet this young lady. Can you have her over in hospital? I'll come there too.'

And so...in a private hospital room reserved for the Ishida Family...

Urahara studied Aria's curse while she sat by the bedside of Ryuuken's wife, holding her hand to stall the woman's time.

'...its a powerful curse.' said Urahara. 'However, only shinigami can indeed kill you since I tried my reiryoku out...and I could bypass it.' he said. 'Any shinigami can kill you but not cure your curse. Only the one who did it can remove it and judging by your tale...highly unlikely. That Death your ancestors met, must be the Soul King himself. Only he can do this. But still, you chose the best curse. The other two will lead to megalomania and insanity.'

'If that's what you can call it...' Aria sighed. 'No human must know I exist. I can't even get married nor have children of my own yet I'm _almost forty_.' she stated stiffly. 'I can't trust anyone from my own community either other than my godson, his grandmother and one other. They know full well what it means to be me...and unless you figure a way out, these two women will share my immortality. This means never be able to live a normal life ever again unable to leave their house. My life is worse than death as it is.'

'...we'll try tethering Masaki-san and Kanae-san to an aspect of your curse, the Cloak of Death and see if I can keep out other aspects. The aspect of 'hidden from Quincy Powers'. I can't promise anything but my best efforts are all I can promise to satisfy all parties since its the Soul King himself who dunnit.'

'Alright.' said Ryuuken. 'Do what you must. I'll check for any form of quincy damage on Kanae until then.' Aria took out her wand and spelled the patient. It was a full-detailed scanning spell...

And the words came 'Presence of Silver Substance forming in Coronary Artery' spelling itself out, other than 'critical spiritual depletion' but physically, she was OK.

'...I take it that's not what's supposed to happen...' Urahara remarked, pointing out the obvious.

'Everyone out!' Ryuuken cried urgently. 'I'm performing an operation, right now!'

xxx

Its been weeks since Auswahlen...

And now, Aria is supporting two women with her curse. Urahara managed to 'dilute' the curse for the Quincies but it took him one hell of an effort. In return, he took Reiryoku from Ryuuken, Masaki and a bit of Aria's magic for study since he had other projects that their powers might be the key to.

Life continued on as normal but she now has relations with two more races who tend to invite her over if only to get her out of the house and socialize. Teddy also got close to Ryuuken by association, saying, 'At least you guys are no ingrates compared to what she had to deal with in her teens. Grandma tells me tales.'

He got access to Ryuuken's laboratory in hospital for his research to cure Infected Werewolves...and when the sons of the two families are fifteen, he managed to create a cure all by himself, and went back to Britain to present it.

It was fortunate that the new Minister for Magic, Hermione Weasley was a strong-willed woman who was continuing Kingsley's work; after the man retired, satisfied that he began a golden age and his time was 'easy' with Aria's political support he was voted thrice until he wanted to retire, leaving the floor for Hermione Weasley to take over when she was 40. The two always wins as their peers and supporters voted for them. And many Infecteds lined up to be cured, calling his Potion 'Remus Lupin Potion' in honor of his father as well as various medical processes that can detect Lycanthropy and possible illnesses and diseases a Werewolf can get and how to treat. He gave free Potions for children under 17, while the adults of course, have to pay. The cost of the ingredients and the fact that it takes 'four full moons' to complete, its an expensive make.

So for Hermione, to keep the cured children safe, put them in custody of Hogwarts.

'Aria and Andy would be proud, Teddy.' said Hermione, beaming at the young man she once saw as a child. 'Any word from Aria at all?'

'She sends letters.' said Teddy, giving a pile of letters to Hermione. 'She sent letters for you through grandma.'

'I see...how is she?' came the question as she pocketed the wad of envelopes held together by cord and in numerical order.

'Well, still unmarried...and living alone with a House Elf, Jinkie.' said Teddy. 'She's like dad who feared having a future child inherit her curse. She never married. She's still researching how to end her curse.'

'...of all people who deserves a happy ending, it should be her.' said Hermione glumly. 'She suffered too much already. Bloody dark supporters.' she swore, pinching her nose. 'She could have asked us to help.'

'And you won't find that in any library in Knockturn Alley and not even the Black Library has notes on it and grandma thought her family has all Dark Arts books that may have the answer but there was none.' Teddy shook his head. 'She's traveling overseas never staying in one place. The things she wants most...as long as she's cursed she can never have it.' he said. 'Its why she made me live a normal life in the muggle world so I could appreciate what was stripped from her from cradle to present. Normal life, freedom to be 'just myself', do things boys normally do with friends at school, family...three things she was stripped of from cradle till 1998.'

'...I see...being the Girl-Who-Conquered...is a cruel fate for her.'

'She did say heroes never get happy endings like in fairy tales.' Teddy smiled ruefully.

'How about you Teddy, gotten married yet?'

'No...too busy with my work and research...my free time is dedicated to basic human needs of eat, bath and sleep.'

Teddy Lupin was born in May 1998. And its now 2037. making him 39. He's still unmarried, refusing to until he presented and patented the cure...and then he plans on moving to Britain to continue his work there and to be close to his aging grandmother and maybe, get married.

At Britain however, those his age were surprised he 'looks young for his age'. He said his godmother made him take vanity products and eat healthy with his grandmother enforcing her wishes by letters. By retaining his good looks, he was popular for his youthful looks as he works in a muggle hospital as 'they pay more than St. Mungos!'

He eventually met and married a witch he met during a birthday party in the Weasley Family...and Aria gifted him and his wife a house in Ottery St to be near the Weasleys. A huge living room, spacious kitchen, bathroom with shower and bathtub with a separate Toilet Room with a bidet that even had a Diaper-Changing Area near a sink to wash the baby-in, also with a bidet. Upstairs has five rooms that Teddy felt his godmother at least, wants him to have four kids. There's also an Office, and a small bedroom for a House-Elf! Said small room is the only place furnished and painted, however. There's a closet of old, but clean pillowcases and lengths of woolly fabric when they looked and slippers, and a Futon Bed.

However, said house is empty as out of consideration, they may want to paint and decorate it themselves. The house came with a wall-fence and gate...to keep Gnomes out and even then, their front and backyard is huge. That was the extent of Aria's meddling and left the life-building to Teddy and his wife who started their own family.

xxx

As Aria lived the life of a bystander who no longer involves herself in heroic feats...other than training under Urahara to know combat skills. She grew powerful after training for about six years. And since she trained her body for years before gaining training from a shinigami, her progress was fast that Urahara called her a natural.

But one day, she was asked to host a Shinigami.

'Excuse me Aria-dono.' a young female shinigami approached her while doing her gardening with her elf. 'Urahara-san sent me to give this to you.' she said, giving her the letter.

Aria took the letter and smiled slightly. 'Its about giving you a place to stay during your time in the human world, Kuchiki-san.' she told the young woman. 'Very well, I'll let you stay in exchange that you will do my grocery runs during your time here. Its usually his two assistants Jinta and Ururu-chan doing it for me...oh, and keep Hollows off my property. I am quite forbidden to kill them myself by Urahara-san since my power is not healthy for souls, not just purify them like you shinigami do and something about life-and-death balance. For any Hollow you get off my property, you get 10000 Kan from me.'

'Erm, very well...' Rukia's eyes bulged as she squeaked those words feebly, her shoulders sagging limp. 10000 per Hollow when the Hollow here are not even considered Low-Class Hollows for Shinigami of her level to kill? That's a luxury!

Then again, she's protecting who's clearly a noble girl...big fancy house, high-quality kimono, and her hair she was sure she doesn't even see most noblewomen have...

Normally the Bounty of Hollows in this town is 1000-5000! Yet this girl is willing to give her 10000 per kill?! That's like, huge!

'Well, I will pay you through Urahara-san as I don't have soul society currency on me after all.' Aria smiled. 'He'll be giving the money. Let's get along.'

'Uhm l-let's get along...'

xxx

Aria could see the thoughts swimming in the shocked girl's head.

Not that she can blame the girl.

Money in Soul Society, the Kan, is exactly 1 point-is-1 point, unlike the human world wherein with just 1 bill, you could buy the cheapest products with it. And for them, 60000 is expensive and close to a Seated Officer's 20th Seat's salary(which means _being a regular shinigami sucks_.) If she ever dies and goes to Soul Society, she damn will open her own store and have Urahara convert her money if she had to!

They have coinage units. 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 500, 1000, 5000, and 10000. 1 Kan is the size of a 5-yen coin, and then the higher the unit, the centimeter bigger.

Which means that the 10000 Kan is the same size as big as a round badge. Shinigami purses must be super-heavy.


End file.
